<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Hail the King by foreverwayward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644010">All Hail the King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward'>foreverwayward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPN, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:26:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18+ Jensen is about to take his role as Bacchus at Mardi Gras and the reader is loving every second.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Hail the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen couldn’t have been happier that Mardi Gras was happening on his birthday. On top of it all, he was to be crowned Bacchus and adored by the people of Louisiana. The smile on his face never fell and though his cheeks hurt from the unending grin, he knew it wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon.</p><p>Y/N walked into their shared hotel room dressed in a floor-length black dress. It fit her so well around her chest and torso with only a single wrapped strap around one of her shoulders. At her waist, it gently cascaded at her side and she was breathtakingly beautiful.</p><p>She stopped the instant she saw him. He was putting on the finishing touches to his royal costume and practically beaming in the mirror. His dark blue and white coat with a long cape made him truly look like a king.</p><p>“Mm,” she muttered under her breath. “I’m definitely loving this look on you, your majesty.”</p><p>He spun around in his boots to see her and if possible, his smile grew even more. Y/N was like a dream to him; one he never wanted to wake from.</p><p>“My god, you’re gorgeous.” Jensen walked up to her and his hand slid around her waist as his eyes feasted on her. He bit his lip before kissing her; his gloved hand tightly around her back.</p><p>“You know,” Y/N started. “We don’t have to be ready for another thirty minutes.” Her eyes were filled with lust and her heart raced, wanting him. “I’d love to show you what a loyal…obedient…subject I am,” she purred to him as she ran her fingers down his chest.</p><p>Jensen cleared his throat. “Oh, really? How, uh— how would you do that exactly?”</p><p>“Well, for one, I believe it’s customary to bow to the King.” Y/N slowly went to her knees never breaking eye contact. She could see his chest rise and fall watching her look up at him so seductively. “Secondly, I would love to show my King how much I adore him…” Reaching out, she moved his waistcoat and undid the tight button at his pants. She looked at him intently as she pulled him out from his pants and gently held his member in her hands. “May I?” she asked full of lust.</p><p>“Oh, god yes..” he growled.</p><p>Tightening her grip, she held his dick in her hand. He gasped at her hold on him and he bit his lip as he watched her devour him. Y/N's mouth took him in slowly at first and then worked until he was to her throat. Jensen groaned and his head fell back at the feeling of her warm mouth. She moaned over him as she began to bob up and down and used her hands to glide him through her lips.</p><p>“Fuck…” Jensen moaned. “Baby, don’t stop.”</p><p>She rubbed her tongue along the underneath of his cock and his hands went into her long hair. Jensen didn’t force her, only held onto her desperately.</p><p>As his orgasm built he took her hand and helped her to stand, quickly and somewhat roughly. His mouth crashed into hers and they nearly whimpered at the collision of their tongues.</p><p>“I need you,” he told her. She could feel his chest rumble and it made her stomach knot with arousal.</p><p>Y/N brought a hand up to his cheek and smiled. “I’m yours, my King.”</p><p>Jensen wasted no time in scooping her up in his arms. He took her to the bed and laid her down. Pushing up her skirt, he looked in her eyes as he pulled her underwear off with his teeth. He had a devilish smirk as he watched her mound appear and his mind raced with everything he wanted to do to her.</p><p>He grabbed her legs and pulled her hard to the edge of the bed making Y/N yelp. Jensen’s face immediately went to her pussy and he moaned at the taste of her.</p><p>“Oh, god…” she cooed. “I thought…I was supposed to be…serving you, my King.”</p><p>Jensen just smiled into her folds and told her, “a king is nothing without his queen.” Immediately after, his tongue licked a thick stripe up her before gently taking her clit in his mouth. He ripped off his gloves before his finger slid into her. Y/N was so warm and inviting, his cock throbbed for her.</p><p>The more he went on, the more she felt herself ready to explode. “Fuck me…” she begged out of breath. “Please, Jensen. Please.”</p><p>He pulled her close and his tongue darted out over his lips. “I love it when you beg,” he grinned before thrusting himself into her. Y/N's back arched as she gasped at his size. Her walls already twitched with him inside of her and Jensen rolled his hips into her with a grunt. “You’re fucking perfect.”</p><p>Increasing his pace, Jensen went harder and they both lost themselves in each other. Their orgasms built in tandem as he rubbed against the perfect spot. He watched her body writhe under him and he knew she was ready. “Look at me. Come with me, sweetheart,” he groaned. “Come now.”</p><p>With those words, Y/N's mouth fell open and she nearly cried out in ecstasy as he did the same. Jensen poured into her and twitched inside her feeling her walls squeeze around his dick. He bent over to kiss her softly and passionately before getting up to get something to clean her up. When she went to take the cloth from him he smiled sweetly. “Allow me.”</p><p>Jensen helped her stand and went to his knees to put her panties on for her over her heels and under her dress. He kissed her covered mound one more time and pulled down her skirt. Standing up he kissed her deeply again with a smile on her lips.</p><p>Putting his coronation necklace back on him she looked him in the eye. “All hail the King,” she purred.</p><p>He put his gloves back on and she fixed her hair as they got ready to go. Side by side they reached the double doors to the hallway and he hooked his arm. “My lady?” With a chuckle, she wrapped her arm around his as they walked down the hall. “Damn, it’s good to be King.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>